


*finger guns* Yeah, I'm Chat Noir. *eyebrow wiggle*

by Sadwinistic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien finds out first, Although, F/M, Gen, Half-Reveal, I mean, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lovesquare - freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What are titles, adrienette - Freeform, but i swear it isn't me, but now it's more than that, but we love him anyways, coffee shop date? yes please, djwifi - freeform, everyone's mind is in the gutter, fu does not exist in adrien's mind (sarcasm in case anyone missed it), i can try really hard to fit in some ladrien, i couldn't not write that title, i'm going to try hard and not make the chapter titles all dirty, if you would, kudos to you, main focus: adrienette and djwifi, marichat - freeform - Freeform, movie night marichat is my life and no one can take that away from me, nino is no help, now that i think about it, obviously, oh! actual tags!, perhaps some humor, post-Oblivio, pre-later episodes??? not quite sure yet. i believe so, slight angst, texting yourself is a thing and if it isn't i'm hurting someone, the first one, the ladrien ship deserves to sail, this was going to be a oneshot, to fall in love with them, why do we have best friends?, would you miss a chance like that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadwinistic/pseuds/Sadwinistic
Summary: Bored between photoshoots and looking for someone to talk to, Adrien happens upon an unread text in his messages.post-oblivio, pre-later episodes
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 27
Kudos: 442





	1. Why is it wet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalahadWilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Notes to Self](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213464) by [GalahadWilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder). 



> this was going to be a oneshot for @GalahadWilder
> 
> but then it became more 
> 
> not that anybody's complaining, i don't think
> 
> (also, not sorry for the tags. worked very hard on them)
> 
> "I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." - Harry Burns, from When Harry Met Sally
> 
> never watched the movie. if you have, do you reccomend it? _/10?

Adrien was bored, bored out of his mind. Nathalie and The Gorilla had taken him out of school - which, regardless of Plagg's comments, was a much-needed relief from his model and superhero life - and shipped him across Paris, France for photoshoots scheduled throughout the day.

So, it was only reasonable for him to stumble upon the text message when he was looking for someone to talk to, and perhaps take his mind off of the difficulty of staying awake.

_Sent: 2:45 p.m_

_Marinette is Ladybug._

_One week ago_

It surprised Adrien, the utter bluntness of it, but to say he hadn't pondered the possibility would be a lie. Which meant that it was either a joke, a sleep-deprived thought, or...

It was true.

And Adrien didn't know what scared him more. The fact that she'd been right under his nose and he hadn't known - perhaps the same was with Hawkmoth, too, and that was the reason people continued to get hurt - or that she was Ladybug and Marinette, both, well, one person who did it all, and who he assumed was mega-stressed because of it. 

But, if Marinette was Ladybug, that meant that he was in love with two, no, one of his best friends. Forget the miracle of Ladybug loving Chat Noir, Marinette loving him was impossible. 

_Unless she did?_

He quickly swept the thought away before it could fester on his ego and pride, choosing to ignore the prospect.

Did he love Marinette, though?

 _I mean, if it weren't for Ladybug - who actually_ is _Marinette - I'd love Marinette._

But Ladybug and Marinette were the same person. So he could love them both - he could love all of her, - for all of eternity. Even if she didn't love him back.

_Sweep, sweep that away for later!_

The only problems would be:

A) Would they reveal their identities considering this?

\- Would he even tell her he knew? _Of course he_ _would. It would be wrong and go against her wishes and privacy if he didn't tell her._

\- How would he tell her? _Brainstorm later._

B) Would... Would she understand that he loved all of her?

\- If it were him, he'd feel insecure about her loving only one side of him. _Better safe than sorry. List reasons afterwards._

C) Would their miraculous' be taken away?

\- Would knowing jeopardise the mission to find Hawkmoth?

\- Would it hinder each other's safety if they both knew?

D) This sounded like a lot of problems. 

\- The only way to narrow the list would be to solutionize. 

\- Solutionizing means using brain power. Maribug _deserves all the brain power in the world, no matter if I'm thinking on 39 hours of no sleep._

 _Okay,_ he thought, _now to decide which problem to fix first._

* * *

"Hey, Nathalie? Is it all right if I eat up in my room tonight?" Adrien asked, his hand resting nervously on the banister of the stairs, half-turned towards her.

She nodded in response, not looking up from her tablet. "That would be fine, Adrien."

"Thanks," he muttered, jogging up the stairs to his room.

"So... you're in love with pigtails now? And not Ladybug?"

"Way to go with your conversation starters, Plagg. And no, I'm in love with them both. They're the same person."

"I knew that, kid. Just wanted to hear you say it out loud."

The blonde shook his head, diving to his desk, beginning to jerk open the drawers frantically.

"Whatcha lookin' for, with all that racket?" Plagg yawned, plopping down on his kitten's pillow.

"Ah!" Adrien exclaimed, holding up a pen and a piece of paper. "Sorry, Plagg, I just need to write something down quickly."

A grunt came from across the room, but the boy didn't notice as he scribbled frantically on the paper.

_Everyday Ladybug_

_Smart_

_Kind_

_Helps everyone_

_Capable of so many feats_

_Cares about everyone_

_Cheerful_

_Wants the best for those she cares about_

_Level-headed_

_Compassionate_

_Considerate_

_A_

Pausing, Adrien lifted his head to look at his bed. "Plagg?"

An answering grunt gave him an open chance to ask the question he'd been anxiously pushing away.

"Do... Do you think she l-loves me back?" 

"I know she loves you back, Adrien, more than anybody else."

"Even you?" Apprehensive for the answer, he hid the wavering of his voice behind a watery smile.

"Nope. I'm a black hole of love for all of my kittens, you especially."

A quiet choking sound came out of said kitten's mouth as he tried to recover from the verbal reassurance that he was loved.

"Don't die on me, kid, just because I told you I care. Think of it as practice when pigtails tells you how much she loves you."

"Thanks, Plagg," he whispered.

"Anytime."

* * *

Running up the steps of the school the next day, Adrien yelled for his best friend. 

"NINO! MAYDAY! LOVE ALERT! NINO!"

The crowd of people before Adrien parted to reveal a red-capped, bopping-to-his-beats student sitting on a bench.

Nino looked up just in time to see Adrien launch himself at the bench beside him. Nino started to speak, moving to steady the boy. 

"Dude, what's up? You, like, launched yourself across the school at me. Something wrong?"

Adrien looked up, took a deep breath, and proceeded to verbally barf all over Nino.

"IloveMarinetteandIhavenoideawhattodoaboutitbecauseI'veheardshe'slikedmeforawhilebutIwanthertounderstandthatIloveherandnotjustbecauseofsomethingthatIjustrealizedthatIlovedherfromastupidthingthatdoesn'tmatterbutIdon'tknowNinoIdon'tknowhowtotreatpeopleletalonegirlsandIcertainlydon'tknowhowtotellMarinetteoneofmybestfriendsthatI'vesuddenlyopenedmyeyesandrealizedthatIloveherNinohelpmeIdon'twanttohurtherwithmebeinganidiotforsolongandahhhhNino!"

"Bro. Chill."

"I'm chiller than ice, Nino, I'm a fricking _iceberg_."

Blinking slowly, he put his hands on Adrien's shoulders, telling him firmer this time, "Chill."

"Okay." Deep breath. "Okay." Deep breath. "Okay. I'm chill now."

"Say that all again, but slower, this time."

"I don't quite remember it all," he blanched.

"Oh!" Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a crumpled, slightly damp piece of paper, a smile on his face.

"I wrote it down."

Holding the paper out to Nino with a grin, Adrien didn't realize the fear and tiny glimpse of disgust flashing across his best friend's face.

"Bro? Why... Is it wet?"

"Oh. Sorry." Laying it over the bench, the blonde smoothed out the paper with a hand and patted it with the edge of his shirt in an attempt to soak up the dampness. "It's just sweat. I was really nervous last night and this morning while I was working on it. Sorry. Here."

He handed the wrinkled and damp paper over to Nino, who gingerly took it by the corner. 

"What is it?"

"I, uh, wrote down all the reasons I loved Marinette in case she doubted me."

"This is a lot of stuff for 'just a friend'."

"That's... Kinda the issue, here."

"Explain, my man."

"I want to be more than her friend."

"Best friends?" A hint of disbelief crossed the boy's face as he searched for Adrien's obliviousness and sheltered life to shine.

"M-more." Adrien's face turned bright red as he stared at Nino.

"A one-night-stand?"

The blond gave him a dry look. "That's less than friends, Nino."

"What else is there? Her boyfriend?"

"A little closer, honeybun."

"You want to get married?"

"Yeah. And grave buddies."

"Are you serious?"

"I think your sarcasm meter is broken, Nino. You might need to get that checked out soon."

"Dude!"

Both of the boys broke down in laughter before settling down a moment later, chuckles letting loose in streams of amusement.

"I believe you said you had a problem?"

"Yeah. I... I don't know how to tell her I love her with her believing me. Someone told me she's liked me for a while now, and it'd seem kinda stupid that one day I just up and opened my eyes to the amazing girl in front of me, decided I loved her, and started pursuing her."

"Okay. First thing's first. Drop the 'pursuing'. You sound like some old dude who's on his way to the grave."

"Correct my word choice! Yeah, don't help me with my actual problem, just correct my word choice, will ya?"

"Already did, bro. Next," Nino smiled, continuing, "I have absolutely no idea. Think on it today and I'll talk to Alya and see what we can do."

Deciding that dramatically draping himself across the bench and moan mercilessly was the only way to go, Adrien did just that.

"Noooo! Ninooo, I need to tell her todaaaaaaay. She's not going to loooooove me anymooooore if I have to wait for _forevahhhhhhhh!"_

"She's not going to love you anymore, either, if you continue to lie on a bench and moan like you're dying."

"Adrien! Are you okay?" Marinette's voice rang out over the courtyard and Adrien blushed.

"Perhaps not, but she'll tend to my dying body."

"Pride is not a good look on you, my dude." Nino stood up from the bench and turned to Alya, who'd come with Marinette to see if Adrien was okay.

"Hey, babe," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the cheek.

"Only a kiss on the cheek?" She whined.

Rolling his eyes, Nino groaned. "Gosh, you're just as bad as Adrien." 

"What?"

"I'll explain later."


	2. Yeah, Adrien has a Crush on Himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading this!!! it makes me so happy that people like it (almost) as much as i love writing it!

Later that night, Adrien transformed into Chat Noir and headed over to Marinette’s house.

_"Why?" Plagg had asked when they'd gotten home that afternoon._

_"Because I've just got to brag about Marinette to her face without her knowing it."_

_"You are such a dork sometimes."_

_"Thanks."_

So now he caught himself nervously preparing to knock on her door.

_She could be asleep._

_She might_ not _answer._

_She could be ignoring him._

_She might not even be home._

But he knocked anyway.

And was promptly startled as she popped her head through the trapdoor to look at him.

Falling over himself in front of beautiful ladies was nothing new to him, but that didn't mean he suddenly wasn't frazzled this time around - if anything, he was even _more_ frazzled.

"Chat! Are you okay?" she asked, climbing out of her trapdoor to bend over him.

_Don't blush, don't blush, not yet, not yet, not yet, she doesn't know, don't be a creep and kiss her!_

"Chat Noir? Are you all right? You look a little red. Are you getting sick?" A hand over his forehead. _Don't kiss her, not yet, not yet!_

"N-nope," he let out in a high-pitched whine.

"You sure? You sound like you could be coming down with a cold. Funny, Adrien sounded the same way this morning." Hand taken away to be placed at her chin, distant look across her face. _Ohmygoshshehasfreckleswhydidn'tInoticethisshe'sabsolutelybeautiful._

"Must be something going around," he managed.

A curious look came across Marinette's _absolutely beautiful_ face."Yeah. Hey, do you want some hot chocolate?" 

"Sure!"

"Okay. Let me just go get some leftover from downstairs. Be right back up!" She moved from above him - _oh my gosh, that was too close, Adrien, too close -_ and dropped down the trapdoor to her room.

A squeaky _whoosh_ of air left his mouth as soon as he was sure she was gone. 

_Okay. Don't get too close. Symptoms: blushing, squeaking, and uncontrollable bouts of adoration._ _Noted_.

Moving to stand up, Chat Noir stumbled to the railing of Marinette's balcony and slid back down to the floor, his back against the cold metal.

_Deep breaths, deep breaths, deep breaths -_

"Here!" Marinette placed a cup of steaming hot chocolate into his hands. There she was, sitting in front of him, a blanket over her shoulders with a matching cup in her hands, a shy smile on her face. 

The sudden sight of her made him breathless, and the only thing he'd been thinking was - _gosh, do I love this girl_.

"Chat?" Waving her hand in front of his face, she looks at him, wary. "Are you sure you're okay? If you're sick -"

"I'm - I'm not sick, _Purr_ -incess. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Sitting back on her ankles, Marinette asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

_I'm in love with you._

"I'm in love with someone."

"Ladybug?"

"No. Not... Not Ladybug. Well, Ladybug, but... someone else, too." Smiling to himself, he looked up to her shyly.

Only to see a lonely tear make its way slowly down her cheek.

_Frick, man._

"Mari? Hey," hot chocolate long forgotten, he was already leaning forward to cup her face in his hands. "Mari. What's wrong? Did I say something?"

“I… Just a little sad, s’all.”

Looking away, she asked, "Does she make you happy?"

"Yeah, you make me happy."

"W-What?" Bewildered, she glances back at him, her mouth in a perfect _O_.

"You make me happy, Marinette. I'm... I'm in love with _you_."

Gently wiping away the tears that had accumulated over the past few moments, he smiled up at her.

"B-but I love..."

"I know, and that's okay. You don't have to love me back, but I just wanted you to know that I love you."

"Thanks, Chat, but I don't want to hurt you an-"

"Now," he says, interrupting her before she can continue, "how about we finish this hot chocolate?"

She mumbled an 'okay' in response, wide-eyed.

"Would you be comfortable telling me more about this... boy that you like?" he asked after they were settled - lying against one another, blanket wrapped around them both, sitting sideways on her pink deck chair.

"Just a bit."

"Thanks. I... I don't mean to pry, but I just want to know if he makes you happy and if he’s good to you."

"Oh, Chat," she grabbed his face, turning him to look at her, and twined her fingers in his hair gently, continuing, "You're too good for me, you know that?"

Smiling wryly, he booped her nose. "About this boy..."

"Yeah. He's kind. Nice. Has a heart of gold, even if he could be the meanest person out there, what with his home life."

"Interesting."

"You know, I fell in love with him over an umbrella." Laughing, she leaned her forehead against his.

Puzzled with a feeling of slight familiarity, he waited patiently for her to continue.

"He... The day we met, I thought he was helping Chlo- ...his friend bully me. But the next day, after school, it was raining. I didn't have an umbrella and didn't want to get soaked walking home, but he... He was going to go straight to his car, I think. But he stopped and said hey. I was still peeved from earlier and shouldered him. But then - then Adrien said he was only taking the gum off of the seat - the gum put there by his friend. And he gave me his umbrella - which, by the way, I still have - and we've been friends ever since then. Well, other than my inability to be around him and not stutter myself off a cliff - literally." Chuckling again, she booped Chat's nose back, her eyes still closed.

“Adrien Agreste?”

“Yeah. Wait! I - I didn’t mean to say that!”

"Oh. I-It’s okay."

 _Thank goodness._ He was a mess. A blushing, utterly destroyed mess. She _was_ in love with him.

"C-Chat? Are you okay? You know I still love you... Just, not in that way..." 

"I... I JUST HAVE A CRUSH!" he cried, not wanting to give away his identity.

Laughing at his frantic expression, she kissed him on the cheek (which caused him to blush even more).

"Welcome to the club, silly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to rewatch the origins pt 2 (fave episode overall)  
> and ivan smiling and supporting mari telling chloe where to go is the absolute bomb. i live for that. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cnXi298Eitk ; time stamp: 19:21)


	3. I'm Not Stopping Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not paying for your dentist bills  
> hope you've brushed your teeth recently

The rest of Chat Noir's stay was absolutely lovely - friendly jokes, teasing, and banter passed back and forth between the two, until Marinette fell asleep on his shoulder while looking at the stars with him. 

He'd put her back in her bed, covered her up, and kissed her forehead goodnight.

But just before he leapt off of her balcony rail, he looked back on last time.

"You wouldn't be hurting me, Mari," he whispered.

* * *

The next day, he left a note in Marinette's locker.

_You're amazing._

_So much compassion for others over yourself, even if it means you get hurt._

_I'll always have your back, Marinette, in these situations and out of them._

Adrien heard about his note at lunch that day while walking with Alya, Mari, and Nino to the park to have a picnic.

"Girl, what you have is a secret admirer."

"Aaaaaalya... I'm telling you, it's just a friendly note from a friend!" Marinette cried.

Nino grinned and elbowed Adrien accusingly. " _Just a friendly note is right, huh?_ "

"Shut up, Nino," Adrien bit back with a smile, tucking his hands into his pockets from the cold.

"That note did _not_ sound friendly, Mari! It sounded _admiring_."

Nino elbowed him again, harder this time.

Crossing her arms over her chest, her steps became a bit _stompier_ with her frustration. "That's because you're making a big pile of something out of nothing but someone being kind, Als."

"Mari, you know I just want you happy..." Alya subsided.

"I know... I just am a bit down today and that note kind of lifted the dark clouds a bit. You trying to convince me that it's a secret admirer is just getting my hopes up. I don't need or want that kind of disappointment right now, Alya. I'm sorry. I don't mean to yell at you." 

Nino practically shoved him into Marinette this time.

"Guys! Mari and I are trying to have a conversation! Don't try to shove us into storefronts!"

Laughing, Nino had the audacity to look embarrassed, fingering the bill of his cap nervously.

Looking apologetic, Marinette turned back to Alya with her arms wide open.

Giving the spear - headed straight for her back - an open target.

_Please be an akuma. Please._

"Marinette!" Launching himself at her, Adrien tackled her head on, rolling under her to soften the blow of slamming into cold snow and concrete.

"A-Adrien? Is something wrong?"

"Uh..."

_Goodness gracious, I am so done for._

"Uh? An - An akuma threw a spear... and it - it was coming right at you, and, and, and, uh, yeah?"

"Are you okay, Adrien? Do you still have that cold?"

She... She'd just about been _killed_ and she's asking him if he's _sick_?

"You were just about killed? And you're asking me if I'm sick? No, I'm not sick, but thank you for your concern. We need to get you somewhere safe, in case that akuma was targeting you."

"O-Okay."

Standing up, - after that very compromising position, one that Nino and Plagg would never let him live down - he reached a hand down to help her up. As soon as she was upright, he'd picked her up bridal-style and began to run for somewhere safe that was unoccupied enough that she could transform safely.

"Adrien, bro! Where you taking Marinette?" Nino hollered at him.

"On a date, I hope!" Alya called from behind Nino.

Blushing, he turned around. "On - On a date?" he shouted back.

"Wooohooo, my dude! Good for you!"

"I want to hear _all_ about it when you come back, Mari!"

Turning back around, Adrien started running to the closest, mostly-unpopulated destination.

"Are - Are you really taking me o-on a... date?" Marinette asked him nervously.

"I've always kept my word, Mari, and I'm not stopping now." _Certainly not stopping if it means taking this beautiful girl out for a date._

"O-oh. Um. Thanks?" 

* * *

The notes continued on throughout the next week, each becoming more revealing than the last.

_You're beautiful when you smile._

_It would almost be the best part about you, except there's so much competition for the top spot._

_Love you, all of you._

_\--_

_You look absolutely beautiful with your hair down, Mari._

_I saw you today as you were walking up the steps and just about died because you were so adorable with your shy smile and when you tucked your hair behind your ear,_

_I verbally keysmashed so hard my best friend had to pick my bones up off the floor to walk me to class._

\--

_Having you around is one of the best things in my life and I realize it especially on the weekends, when you aren't here._

_I hope you aren't moping around like this lovestruck fool._

_But this lovestruck fool knows you, so it's all worth it in the end._

_\--_

_Sometimes I get really sad._

_And then I see you, smiling at me like I'm worth it and I might make you happy (or, at least, something or someone does) -_

_And then those feelings of being sad disappear because you're there, and you're happy, and that's all that matters at the moment._

_I just love you. So much. Allllllll the time, no matter what._

_Because you're you._

_Going to stop because this is at least two notes and I don't want you to think I'm being weird._

_\--_

_I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you so much, Marinette, it's crazy._

_"I came here tonight because when you realize that you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." - Harry, from When Harry Met Sally._

_Haven't watched the movie. But, gosh, do I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Mari._

_\--_

_I know who you are, Maribug, and I just want you to know that I love you, all of you, and not because I found out that you're Ladybug._

_I love you because I was bored the other day and I got to thinking how similar you two were and it just clicked and I realized that all of this time that I've thought of you as 'just a friend', you've been 'just someone I'm in love with, but I'm an idiot and I didn't know because I'm blind to this beautiful, amazing girl right in front of me'._

_I'm Chat Noir, and I'm giving you permission to look for me. If you want, of course, because what I did - unmasking you - was unfair to you and your privacy. But goodness, Maribug, I'm not sorry, because finding out took off the blindfold that I've been wearing this whole time as I've fallen in love with you, in love with all of you._ _I guess what I'm saying is, I'm sorry for betraying you and your privacy, but I'm not sorry for opening my eyes._

_\--_

And so it was right then, upon recieving the last note, that Marinette decided she would find her kitty.

* * *

"Um, Marinette? C-Can I talk to you for a minute?" He'd approached her in the library, furiously scribbling on a piece of paper.

A paper that looked a bit like a list, if he thought about it.

But he tried not to. He really tried.

"Y-Yeah, Adrien!" She replied, appearing startled as she looked up.

Sitting down in the chair across from her, he tried to sneakily get a closer look at the list.

Just before she snatched it away, crumpled it up, and hid it beneath her arm.

_Guess I need to up my sneaking skills._

Deflating slightly, he leaned back to smile at her.

"I... I never took you on that date, did I?"

"No, you didn't." Tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear, she looked down, backtracking anxiously, "But it's alright if you don't want to."

"Why wouldn't I want to take the most amazing girl on a date?" He asked her, leaning forward once again to put an arm on the table and lean his chin on it.

Blushing, she stammered, "W-where would we go?"

"Do you like surprises?" 

"Yes. A-Are you going to surprise me?"

"It appears that I will."

"Just us?" she said softly.

"Hm?"

A little louder and warier, "Is it going to be j-just us? Or will Alya and Nino be there, too?"

"Would you be all right if it was just us?"

"Y-Yeah! Of course!"

Pulling out his phone to text Nathalie, he asked, "When are you free next?"

"This Saturday will be fine." 

_Her smile._

"I'll text you tomorrow what time I'll pick you up, then."

"Okay," she said, smiling wider.

"Sounds great, Mari. Good luck with that list!" Waving bye, he walked away from a blushing but over-the-world Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any errors, but i wanted to get this out before tomorrow!
> 
> hopefully (but no promises), i can finish this tomorrow. there's only about one or two chapters left...!


	4. I Suffered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER!!!  
> thank you sooooooo much for reading!!!!!!!!!!  
> i really enjoyed writing this:)  
> hope you liked it, GalahadWilder!

Sitting on her balcony later that night, Marinette had narrowed the list down to four people: Adrien, Luka, Sabrina, and Chloe.

Leaving Chloe, Luka, and Sabrina on the list was only possible because of the known changes to the miraculous user’s body (see: Rena Rouge).

Adrien was the only one who checked all the boxes, even without the miraculous changing his physical appearance.

But… It couldn’t be Adrien, right? He was present for most all of the akuma attacks… 

Massaging her temples, she closed her eyes.

_Why did this have to be so difficult?_

* * *

A moment later, Chat Noir dropped onto her balcony railing.

Stifling a scream, Marinette scrambled back from the black-clad figure - that could have been _anyone._

"C-Chat Noir?"

Face becoming clear in the dim lamplight, he smiled. 

"You called, m'lady?"

Blushing, she stammered. "Y-You shouldn't scare me like that!"

Face apologetic, he frowned. "I'm really sorry, Maribug, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, kitty." She reached up a hand to ruffle his hair - something that calmed her down slightly - before changing the subject.

"Hey, about the identities..."

"I'm really sorry about that, Bug, I know I shouldn't have...," looking away, he murmured, "But I can't say that I'm completely sorry."

"It's all right. I'm not... Mad at you for it. But wouldn't it just be easier if you detransformed now? Instead of making this _sooooo_ difficult?"

"But Maribug! It'd take all the fun out of it!"

"F _iiiiii_ ne."

"Want to watch a movie?"

Sheepishly, she offered an option. "I have _The Great Muppet Caper_ in my queue."

"That's the greatest movie _ever_ , Maribug! Almost my favorite, except _Muppets Take Manhattan_ is better. The _marriage scene_ , ohmigoshthatwasperfect!!"

"AAAAHH!!! You love it, too? AH! That's my papa's favorite scene, too, and when it plays, him and my maman dance and he sings Kermi's parts, and Maman sing's Miss Piggy's parts and it's so sweet!!"

"That's almost as adorable as you, Mari." He smiled at her, causing her to blush again, redder this time.

She stood, and looking down, and extended him a hand. "So I assume that the Muppets are just fine?"

"Yes," he said, taking her hand and standing up.

Grinning, Chat bent over in a bow, his hands stretched toward her trapdoor. "Lead the way, m'lady."

"Thank you, kind chaton."

\---------------------------

Two hours later, Chat Noir's princess had ended up sprawled across his chest, her nose tucked into his neck as she snored softly.

Gently tucking her into her bed, he kissed her forehead before bringing her paper, pencil, and sketchbook down from her balcony.

And, before he left, he crossed off two names on her list.

* * *

_You snore in your sleep._

_I love you._

_P.S._

_Come find me, Bugaboo._

That was Friday's note, left in Marinette's locker, as usual.

And boy, did she find her kitty.

* * *

It was the last period of the day, and one that Adrien and Marinette had together.

So he noticed when there was a small gasp behind him, followed quickly by a snort.

_Did you find me, Bugaboo?_

Smiling to himself, he could barely focus through the rest of the class.

* * *

The answer came after school, crashing into him, all arms and legs and kisses.

 _Goodness, the kisses_.

"Chaton, it's _you_."

"Bugaboo, it's me."

Detaching herself from him, she grabbed his face - violently, might he add.

"Can I kiss you?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask that since -"

And then, _ohmygoodnessgracious -_

_But let's spare you the details._

* * *

_Saturday_

_\- Marinette -_

"Tikki, what do I _wear_?"

"Clothes?"

"Tikki! This is the love of my life! That I'm going on a date with! Because he loves me back! What do I **_WEAR?!_** "

"Calm down, Marinette. Think."

Taking a deep breath through her nose, Marinette gave the kwami of creation a dry look. "Tikki, I swear. If you don't help me, I'm grounding you from Cookie Clicker."

Squinting back at her, the kwami's grip on her bug's phone tightened. "You wouldn't _dare_ , Mari."

"I _would_ , Tik." Changing her tone, she gave her kwami pleading eyes. "Please, Tikki, I need _help_!"

"Fine. If you insist. You have that light blue dress that brings out your eyes and blue tints in your hair. There's also the red sundress with the black polka dots, which would be cute for your date, since he knows you're Ladybug."

"Thanks, Tikki! You're the best!"

"Don't lie to me, Marinette. You were just threatening to take away my only reason for existence."

"Gosh, Tikki. What'd you do before Cookie Clicker existed?"

"I suffered."

* * *

_Saturday_

_\- Adrien -_

"Plagg. Do you think she'd like a picnic?"

 _Grunt_.

"No, not a picnic. She'd like... Fashion! A fashion museum?"

 _Grunt_. (Adrien thought this grunt in particular sounded like it was leaning towards a _yes_ )

"Fashion museum it is, then."

\--------

Dressed in black jeans, a black button-down, and a green tie, Adrien walked to Marinette's house with a smile on his face and a plan.

That is, until Marinette stepped outside in the most _gorgeous_ Ladybug-themed dress.

He just had to kiss her, obviously.

Plan forgotten, he bent down in a bow and asked, "May I kiss this beautiful lady?"

As soon as she gave him permission, he took her hand, pulled her close to him, and, with his other hand, lifted her face up to his.

 _Again, sparing the details_.

"You look wonderful, m'lady," he murmured, pulling away.

"Thank you, chaton."

_Goodness gracious, her smile is going to kill me._

"Now, how about that surprise?" he said, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

_Freckles. I didn't know I liked them until I saw them on her._

"Can I have some clues?"

"No. Absolutely not. Clues are forbidden." He twirled her around once before setting off towards the fashion museum.

Laughing - _her laugh is so beautiful -_ she wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug, grinning up at him.

_She will be the death of me, but goodness, am I in love with this girl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my favorite part was tikki going 'i suffered'...  
> if you also have a favorite part, tell me in the comments!  
> would love to interact!

**Author's Note:**

> the solutionize thing isn't a typo, just a phrase I made up on the fly because I couldn't remember what the word/phrase was for 'to come up with a solution' @.@
> 
> if you liked this, please comment or leave kudos! would love to interact! sorry for any errors, not beta-d yet! (if you'd be interested, message me on tumblr @creepy-am-i !)
> 
> also, while i was writing this, i found Modern Baseball's song, How do I Tell a Girl I Want to Kiss Her? and ahhh the lyrics (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WMrU3f5QQR8&list=RDMMjrlRyZq19zQ&index=25)
> 
> "She smiles, bites her lips, and turns away, from that point on she's not just another face. She turns back to him with those hazel eyes, there is no point of return she's all that's on his mind.
> 
> "But he doesn't know what she's been through before; puts herself on the front lines with no reward and takes care everyone else before herself.
> 
> "She's on his mind day and night, thinks he takes her for granted but to her surprise, he needs her more than she needs him. Won't fight, no just walks away. Won't tell his secrets just keeps them safe. Thats why she's, she's not just another face. 
> 
> "So now her picture is in his head and she's all he talks about to his friends. He acts like it's nothing but we all know the truth. But she thinks she's been through it all before, but this time it's different and she can't ignore those signs that he's sending cause there nothing but proof. 
> 
> "He's thinking "hold my hand, hold it tight whether the weather is cold tonight. I promise it will be alright,""  
> \---
> 
> not all the lyrics apply (i just left the ones that make the most sense with the story), but i thought it was worth it to leave them in!


End file.
